


Devil's Tango

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Murder, Undercover Missions, uh?? spies being spies yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: August knows July too well. It irks him out a little. The plans that he gives out to July is done with the thought that July can execute it perfectly. He kind of hates how faithful August is towards July. What if he fails?“That’s impossible.”They’re too much of a perfect pair to have that happen. Every mistake has a solution, even if either of them don’t believe it. That’s justhow goodthe two of them are together.
Relationships: August/July (A3!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Devil's Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here with a proper(ish) augju for once skjdnsjd  
> took me a couple of tries to finally be able to write augju (really eden gekka is killing me) but hey here's some sexy(ish) augju mission!!!!!!  
> I had this up my sleeve for a long while (bc I wrote a drabble for twt user esnoyuutsu a while back and i thought ooh i wanna expand it but this is still so fucking short gdi)  
> anyway sexc augju for the sexc readers

“ _ Ah―Seems like I’ve drunk too much, _ ” July sighs as he leans on a man’s shoulder. The man stiffens as July rubs his cheek against the shoulder. Really, he’s letting his guard down here―What are you waiting for? Does the man want July to act even more obscene? Will that get the man to shut him up?

July wraps his arms around the man’s arm―Play with July, won’t you?

_ Good boy _ , July thought as he felt the man stiffen under his body.

Take July somewhere comfy, will you? Let’s play for as long as you want, July will be pretty and cute for you. It’s no fun to play out here where  _ anyone _ can take July away from the man. Take July somewhere only  _ they _ can play around in. July giggles when the man drags him to a room. Yes, yes―July will do anything the man asks as long as he looks at July. That’s all that matters, after all.

July climbs onto the man’s lap. He giggles cutely as he tugs the man’s tie. Look at July only. No need to focus on anything else. The way July’s dress rides up against the man’s chest shouldn’t be a bother because it quickly gets things going, no? Don’t worry about a thing and rest easy, baby.

_ Bang! _

July lets out a sigh as he readjusts his dress. Had this not been part of the plan, July would have just shot the man dead in the middle of the casino but August called it  _ indecent _ . Like this isn’t  _ indecent _ either. God, July will never understand that guy.

“Did you get what we need?” August’s voice waltzes in the hotel room as July slips back on those heels.

Of course, July did. August estactically grabbed the wallet from July. Everything they need. Well, more like, everything  _ August _ needs. God knows what he’s going to do with the man’s identity card but as long as it gets the job done, July can’t retort this. It’s not like July should be retorting August’s plan. It works. It always works.

_ Misha _ ―Who is like God?

Suits August pretty well. Almost perfectly. How uncomfortable. Too bad it’s a throwaway name. Not like August wasn’t the type to hoard names so he can give them out to others when he needs to. Like Hisoka or Chikage, both of them have used those names before. Pretty on the nose names like this one too.

At least, they were never plain.

“You’ve got a pretty sweetheart there,” a man compliments the two of them as July leans closer to August who laughs boisterously. Thanks, August replied happily. Hard to catch a beauty like July, you know? July could feel August’s hand hold his waist firmly.

July doesn’t mind the cooing and compliments but they get bothersome a little. Especially when they start thinking that July is up for sale. Let’s play a game, they always ask August. Let us have a taste of that beauty of yours, July always hears. Talk about nasty.

“Try and beat me then,” August confidently says as he rings the house dealer to start a game.

The problem with August is that he is up for a challenge whenever he sees one. Why is that? No matter the prize, August will do it. As much as July wants to argue that putting July up as a prize is a ridiculous idea, August reassures him that things will be fine. If anything, it’ll be  _ great! _ A fun little game and the prize is his own darling! Of course, August will do it!

“ _ Besides, _ when have I ever lost a game  _ and _ you?” August whispers against July’s neck. It leaves July hot and bothered.

Don’t worry about a thing, August says. July doesn’t have to do a thing, August will always try to say but it’s clear that he likes watching July act like a foolish gold digger whenever the game  _ doesn’t _ play into his hands. That’s a lie, though. Both of them know that.

This game is too easy to beat.

“If Misha loses, can you be my new hubby?” July asks sweetly as he traces the man’s jaw with his fingertips. He giggles when the man sputters. Say, why won’t you answer July’s answer? July wants to know, you know?

August fakes a cry for July wanting to play with other boys. Isn’t August enough? Is August’s love not enough? How mean, July is. Guess August just has to prove July wrong.

July giggles. There’s no need to prove July wrong, you know? August doesn’t need to beg on the floor, even if July would want him to. Want to know why? July slips back onto August’s lap and rests his head gently on August’s shoulder.

August lays the cards as July kisses him on the cheek.

“Because you will always win,  _ honey _ .” 

This kind of trick―August has perfected over the years July and he has been together. July knows that. There will never be a single error in this trick whenever they perform it, July knows that. Even if either were to make a slip up, the other will be quick to fix it. They know what to do. As always.

After all, they’re not the perfect pair for nothing.

The two of them leave, acting as lovey-dovey as possible. That ain’t so hard with how August is already trying so hard to touch and kiss July at every turn. It’s not that hard to trick the public for thinking they’re some frisky couple that is  _ always _ in a honeymoon mood. It’s not that hard at all. As much as July hates it.

“Did you get it?” August asks as he wipes his mouth. Definitely too much spit this time. July can’t complain, though.

July hands the card. Good. Looks like the mission will be easy sailing all the way, after this.

At least, July thought so.

Really, August is an idiot for getting a little clumsy. Can’t be helped. August may be a genius but he’s still a fool. He can happily claim that the organization can’t chop his head off but that’s only because he’s valuable. There’s no other reason for it. If July were in August’s position, his head would have been rolled into his grave by now.

August laughs menacingly―Don’t call it a mistake! It was nothing but a happy accident!

July grabs August by the collar as they jump down the stairs. No use in using them, if all they do is slow down the chase. July tries not to question what August is shooting because at least, he’s trying to do  _ something useful _ . All that matters is that they can  _ get away _ .

Though July says that, they can only go so far before they’re trapped.

They can only go so far before their backs are against each other and all of the enemies have them cornered. July really hates this but August doesn’t seem so bothered. He is always up for this kind of attention. July never understood it. Why does August love playing games with death? July can’t say he doesn’t understand when he’s a bit the same.

“Shall we dance?” August says as he turns to July.

“Make it quick.” July sighs as he gently threads his hand with August’s.

They tango all the time, regardless of the situation. In the organization’s headquarters. In their room. In the middle of the rain where the public can see them. In the face of danger. In that special hideout of theirs. Anywhere. Neither of them don’t care.

_ Bang! _

August once said something about how the tango they do is a bit like their lives. July never understood it. The way August happily spoke about how their life was too fast-paced and had too many abrupt pauses to be a waltz. A tango fitted them better. Not to mention, it was sexier too.

_ Bang! _

July sighed as August hummed a song that July doesn’t fully recognise. Each time they did this, August would hum a different song. One is never quite the same as the last one but it always held the same feeling. July wondered why it always had the same feeling. It’s not like July was familiar with any of those songs, to be honest.

_ Bang! _

August whispers how good July looks when he raises his leg to kick another enemy. It’s kind of amazing that they’ve perfected this trick as well. Not a single flaw. Not a single blind spot. July can dance as happily as he wants, he doesn’t have to worry a single thing about the enemies. They won’t be a bother at all.

_ Bang! _

Just focus on August’s smile. Just focus on the way August’s hands wander about July’s body. That way, all August can focus on is July’s sharp eyes and his lips. Look at July, won’t you August?

_ Kiss. _

Nothing else should matter but them. After all, that’s what makes them a perfect pair.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was meant to have more parts but it is almost three am and im sleepy so next time everyone  
> anyway sexc augju i want to write more of these fake missions and just like my fake plays, i hope you guys can see how self-indulgent i can be so spare me ok  
> as always thanks for reading!! i hope u had fun!!!!  
> (if you wanna shout at me abt augju, pls do [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
